


Oh no! (What did I do?)

by Griffster101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Aden, Car Accidents, Girl Penis Lexa, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Clarke, Sad Lexa, clexa baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffster101/pseuds/Griffster101
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been together for 10 years, when Lexa accidentally forgets their baby in the car. What was supposed to be a good day turned into something more dramatic than planned.(I wrote this at 4 am, sorry if it is bad)





	Oh no! (What did I do?)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I don't know what this is, but it's something. 
> 
> Thank you if you're reading this!
> 
> AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! DON'T LEAVE YOUR CHILDREN IN THE CAR! they heat up extremely fast, even a five minute trip can mean life or death. I will find you, and I will end you...

**Oh no (what did you do?!)**

 

Clarke and Lexa have been together since sophomore year of high school. They grew up as next-door neighbors and were inseparable best friends from the moment they met. On a rainy October day, back in the first half of sophomore year, Lexa had accidentally stumbled upon Clarke and Finn kissing under the bleachers. She had ran away, with a few tears rolling down her cheeks, and that incident made Clarke realize something important. Maybe Lexa had feelings for her too after all, so she ran after the girl, grabbed her by the arm and kissed her.  They made it official to their friends about a month later. 

 

At the age of 28 Clarke was working as a surgeon at Arkadia Hospital. Her wife, Lexa Griffin-Woods had become a successful lawyer and was the best damn lawyer in the town.  At the Age of 27 they got their to adorable  son Aden, who would be turning one year in two months. Everything had been a dance on roses for the family until one hot and unforgettable summers day. 

 

 

«Hi baby. Heeey, look at me. Yes, there’s my big boy. Hi» Clarke cooed as she tried to feed her son. She was supposed to leave for the hospital in ten minutes and realized that she wouldn't have time to bathe and clothe her baby boy in that time.  Aden was making some cute gurgling noises as his other mother made her way over to him. 

 

«Hi baby!» Lexa cheered as she kissed is chubby cheeks, making him giggle more and spit out some of the food Clarke had just tried to feed him. 

 

«Hey wifey» Lexa said sheepishly as she turned around to kiss her mouth. However, Clarke refused her and playfully glared at her. 

 

«I spent two minutes trying to make him open his mouth to eat that» Clarke said and gestured to the green-ish spot in the baby chair. «No kisses for you».

 

«I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you» Lexa said and caressed her cheeks softly. 

 

«Hey, Lexa, I have to leave for the hospital in five minutes. Could you bathe him and dress him and then drop him off at the daycare?» Clarke asked as she started looking around for her purse. The clock was almost nine in the morning, and Lexa still had 45 minutes before she had to leave. 

 

«Yeah, of course, I’ll go move the car seat right away.» The brunette said before kissing her wife softly before she walked out the door. 

 

«You hear that baby boy. Mama is gonna take you today, so you be a good little guy for her» The blonde said to him and tried to feed him some more before Lexa came back in. Clarke left shortly after, leaving Lexa alone with the baby. 

 

 

 

«Okay baby boy, lets give you a bath» Lexa whispered more to herself than the baby as she picked him up. They would usually bathe him together, because it was easier that way, he wasn't really a fan of the water and they would normally end up soaking wet.

 

 

After spending 30 minutes, struggling to keep her son from fussing, he was finally fully clothed and clean. Lexa figured that they could leave, with a few extra minutes to spare, so she would have better time to stop by the wine monopoly. She had an important meeting with her boss today, and thought it best to buy him a gift. 

 

As she walked out the door, she noticed that it was an unusual hot and sunny morning. She walked over to her car and strapped the baby in his carseat, checking his belt twice, before driving off. On the drive, Lexa got lost in her own thoughts, trying out different scenarios in her head. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she drove past the daycare center. Aden must have fallen asleep on their drive, he would often do that after he bathed, so when Lexa pulled up at the wine monopoly, she walked out of her car, forgetting that her son was in the backseat. 

 

She walked into the building with a nagging feeling that something was wrong. She walked the aisles up and down, looking for a good wine. Her boss, Lincoln, and his wife, Ocativa who were also a friend of them, were celebrating the 5 year anniversary of their wedding, and Lexa did not want to disappoint. After fifteen minutes of trying to find something herself, an employee walked up to her, sensing that she was struggling. 

 

«Hi, may I help you with something?» The woman, Luna according to her name tag, asked politely. 

 

«yeah hi, yeah, I’m looking for a good wine» Lexa said, still feeling like she had forgotten something. 

 

«We have some over here.» Luna said and gestured to the only aisle Lexa hadn't looked at. Of course. 

 

«Oh, okay» Lexa said and followed the employee.

 

Lost in her thought, Lexa didn't really pay attention to what the woman was saying. In the end she just ended up paying for one of the bottles the woman had shown her, in hopes of getting out of the store. 

 

As she walked out and on her way to the car, she still tried to figure out what she had forgotten. Her phone rang and Clarke’s voice came through when she picked up. 

 

«Hi baby, the daycare just called me, and they said you never dropped Aden off. Are you okay?» Clarke asked and it was like a switch turned inside her head. 

 

She turned the corner of the building, panic and fear evident on her face as she dropped the wine bottle and started sprinting towards her car, forgetting about Clarke on the phone.

 

Paramedics and firefighters were swarmed around it, and she saw the smashed glass on the ground. She looked frantically around, people were gathered around, some looking at her in disgust. She spotted her baby boy getting taken into the ambulance. His little body completely slack. How long was she away for?

 

She ran up to the ambulance.

 

«Hey, you can’t be here!» One of the paramedics yelled at her. 

 

«Th-that’s my baby boy!» Lexa cried in panic, the tears started streaming down her face. The man just looked at her, not sure what to do. They were wasting valuable time, so in the end he let her board the ambulance with them. Lexa didn’t even care that her car stood broken in the streets. Her only concern was her baby. The mantra of «what have i done, what have I done, What have I done» leaving her lips like a broken record played.

 

«I’m so sorry, baby. I am so, so, incredibly sorry» She said again and again as she took a hold of the baby’s hand. The paramedics worked frantically, and before they knew it, they were at the hospital. Lexa followed them as far as she could, trying to keep an eye on her son as they rushed him down the hallway. 

 

She stood, helplessly looking through the glass window on the swing doors. She had done this. This was her fault. She may have killed their son, the most important person in her life, next to Clarke. Clarke? how was she going to explain this to her wife? She couldn’t possibly justify this. Her whole life ruined in the blink of an eye. She had left her their baby in the car for 25 minutes. The thought made her cry and her stomach churned. 

 

She turned around and saw Clarke running down the hallway. Tears streaming down her face as she shook her head at Lexa, who mouthed _I am so sorry._ The blonde rushed past her, and through the doors she wasn't allowed to enter. 

 

 

 

Lexa slumped down in one of the chairs. She cried her eyes out, hoping that the baby was okay. She sat there for what felt like hours before she felt the presence of someone sitting down next to her. She turned her head and saw Clarke sitting there, staring blankly at the wall. 

 

«W.. what happened?» The blonde asked in a sad voice, cracking slightly at the end. 

 

Lexa tried to speak, but a broken sob escaped her mouth as tears streamed down her face again. She shook her head and tried to recompose herself. 

 

«I.. I, I uh, I don’t know» Lexa started, whispering to herself, trying to remember where it all went wrong. «I was thinking about the meeting and I must have passed the daycare, and I, I forgot… I just… forgot that h-he was with me. God I’m so sorry, Clarke. I am so, so sorry» The brunette said and covered her face with her hands, silently crying. 

 

Clarke just sat there. Unsure how to feel about it. She was so darn angry at her wife right now, but she could see how sorry she was and tried to place herself in her shoes. 

 

«I.. Lexa, I don’t… I don’t know what to..» The rest of her sentence got cut off by a very angry Abby storming down the hall towards them. 

 

«What the hell happened!!?» She screamed as she approached them. Clarke instinctively got up and tried to shield Lexa for what was coming. Abby wasn't the biggest fan of Lexa after they got together, but becoming a grandmother surely made it better. 

 

«Mom, please don’t. Just, not right now.» Clarke said and shook her head, tying to keep her tears at bay. 

 

«How can you be so calm! She nearly KILLED your son!» Abby yelled, and Lexa visibly flinched at her words. She got up and walked into the nearest bathroom. «Lexa, please stay» she heard Clarke call after her, but she needed to get away. 

 

She turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She looked up and couldn't stand her own face. She glared at herself and punched the mirror. The glass shattering into a million pieces, like Aden’s heart when he realized that his mama left him. 

 

«God!!» Lexa screamed and cried, looking down at her bleeding fist. The pain in her hand was not even close to the pain in her heart. She slumped down against the wall, blood dripping from her hand and onto the shattered glass on the floor. 

 

«Lexa?» She heard from the outside. The beautiful sound of her wife’s voice, sounding so sad and hollow. «Lex… are you okay in there?». 

 

The tears had no end. This was supposed to be a good day for them, but she ruined everything. 

 

«I’m s… I’m sorry, Clarke. I’m so so sorry. I wish.. I wish that it was me instead, god I, m’sorry» 

 

«Lexa…» Clarke sighed from the other side. «Can.. Can you please open the door?… Please?».

 

A few moments passed and Lexa rested her head on her knees before she unlocked the door to let Clarke inside. At the click of the lock, the blonde hurried inside and locked the door behind her. 

 

The blonde’s eyes widened when she saw the glass and the blood. She sat down next to Lexa, who leaned her head back against the wall, tilting her head from side to side. 

 

«I’m sorry… I never… I didn’t mean to.» The brunette said, not sure what to say. 

 

«I know. Baby I know you didn’t. You were stressed about work, I should have taken him myself» Clarke said as she carefully placed her hand on her knees. 

 

«Is.. Is he okay?» Lexa asked and turned her head to look at her .

 

«Yeah… He’s gonna be just fine. He is in recovery room right now, but I will take him home tonight» Clarke said and got up, gesturing for Lexa to join her. They both walked out of the room, Lexa with paper around her fist. 

 

 

«Miss Woods? If you wouldn’t mind, we have some questions for you» A police officer said as they walked into the waiting room.  Lexa just nodded at him.

 

«Do you want me to come with you?» Clarke asked, but Lexa shook her head no. 

 

«No, you… you should stay here with Aden. Watch over him, keep him safe» The brunette said before she walked off, leaving Clarke standing there alone. 

 

 

 

Clarke walked in to the recovery room. After sleeping and getting checked up on for hours, Aden was awake when she entered his room. A nurse was checking his heart rhythm and he was wiggling uncomfortably from the stethoscope.

 

«Hi baby» Clarke said gently and picked him up. Holding him close to her chest. She was still furious at Lexa, she just hadn’t voiced it yet. But some of her anger subsided when she saw how broken her wife looked. 

«How is your wife taking it?» Harper, the nurse, asked gently as she sat down next to them. 

 

«I don’t know. She seems pained. I mean, she broke a mirror with her fist and was sitting on the floor, bleeding, when I last saw her» Clarke said as she rocked Aden carefully in her arms. 

 

«She must feel so horrible right now. I mean, if I forgot my child, let alone baby, in the car, I wouldn't be able to live with myself afterwards» Harper said, and Clarke looked at her with a weird expression. 

 

«I uh, excuse me, I have to go, can you clear my son so we can leave?» Clarke said and looked at the sleeping boy in her arms. 

 

«Yeah, of course. He was actually cleared thirty minutes ago, we were just double checking him to see if everything was okay». Harper explained and that was all Clarke needed to know before she left the hospital. 

 

 

 

Later that night, Clarke found herself on the couch, Aden soundly asleep in her arms as she watched a movie. Lexa still hadn't come home, and Clarke started to feel bad for her. A few minutes later, she heard the door open and close, and Lexa walked inside. The brunette walked over to them and crouched down in front of the couch. 

 

«I’m sorry» Lexa said as she looked between her wife and her son. 

 

«I know» Clarke said, before she stood up and walked towards the bedrooms. She couldn't bare to look at her right now.

 

«I can help you change his clothes if you want?» Lexa said after her. Clarke halted and turned around to look at her. 

 

«No, I got it» The blonde said with final, no room for discussion. Lexa just looked at them as they walked into the nursery. She walked into their bedroom and undressed before getting into bed. A few minutes later she felt the other side of the bed dip, and then the light turned off, leaving them both in the dark. 

 

 

 

 

The crying of a baby suddenly woke Lexa up. She looked at the babymonitor and saw that Aden was awake. Then she looked at the clock; 02.45 am. She got out of bed and walked down the hallway to Aden’s room. Clarke came in right behind her and rushed to pick him up. She started to gently rock him and went to sit down in the rocking chair.

 

«Do you want some help?» Lexa asked gently from where she stood in the doorway. 

 

«No, it’s okay. I got it» Clarke said, and Lexa just watched them. Aden was looking at her, and she could feel tears well in her eyes. 

 

«Is he okay?» Lexa asked.

 

«Yes. he’s fine and well» Clarke said and gave her a tightlipped smile. Lexa just nodded her head and walked into their bedroom again. She secretly watched through the babymonitor until she cried herself to sleep. 

 

 

 

Clarke’s protectiveness for the baby continued for a few days until Octavia came over one day and sat down with Clarke and Aden on the couch. 

 

«How is he doing?» Octavia asked as Aden played with her finger. 

 

«He is fine and healthy» Clarke said as she rubbed his belly. 

 

«How is Lexa doing? She must feel so awful about this» The brunette said as she looked at her friend. She knew that Clarke was avoiding Lexa and tried to keep their baby from her, she just wanted the blonde to admit it so that she could see how bad the brunette was feeling. 

 

«I don’t know, O. I.. we haven’t really spoken about it. She keeps asking if he’s okay though.» Clarke said simply.

 

«Maybe you should talk to her? Let her see her own son?» Octavia suggested, and Clarke frowned.

 

«I’m not sure I’d be comfortable with her around Aden yet. I mean, what kind of parent forgets their child in the car?» Clarke said, and just then Lexa came walking down the stairs. Clarke looked up and saw the hurt written on the brunette’s face, she immediately wanted to take the words back. 

 

«Lexa…» Clarke tried, but the brunette shook her head, the hurt in her eyes made Clarke feel horrible. Before anyone could say anything, Lexa grabbed her car keys and stormed off.

 

 

«Clarke. Come on, look at her, she seems miserable. You should at least talk to her. What if it was you? Of course you’d want to ask if you son was okay if she refused you to hold him.» Octavia said to her and Clarke knew she was right. She was going to talk to Lexa when she got back.

 

 

 

 

Waiting for Lexa to come back took longer than Clarke anticipated. It was starting to get dark when Clarke noticed the lights in the driveway, before the car disappeared into the garage. She waited patiently for the brunette to come inside, but after half an hour she gave up and decided to go to her instead. 

 

When she walked into the garage the gate was still open and the car still running. Inside was a very sweaty miserable looking Lexa. She carefully walked to the passenger side and got in the Car. 

 

«Lexa?» Clarke asked, not understanding what the brunette was doing. 

 

«I.. I can't get it higher than 105 degrees… I.. it was at least 130 when forgot Aden in the car» Lexa explained and tears fell from her eyes. Clarke grabbed her hands and took a hold of them and placed kisses on them. 

 

«It’s okay» Clarke whispered to her, but Lexa shook her head. 

«No.. no! it’s not okay. I- I can’t forgive myself for this, I- can’t pretend that everything is fine, cause it’ s not! You won’t even look at me anymore, and I.. H-he could have- He could have died!» The brunette cried. The temperature in the car was crazy, and Clarke felt bad for her wife. She looked so broken in that moment. 

 

«He didn’t» Clarke whispered softly and Lexa turned to look at her, surprised that Clarke didn't move her gaze. 

 

«What?» Lexa asked. 

 

«He could have died… But he.. didn’t» Clarke said again more firmly and pulled Lexa in for a hug. «He didn’t» Clarke whispered as she stroke her back gently. 

 

«I’m sorry» Lexa whispered in her ear. «I just, I can’t live with myself knowing that I hurt him, that I hurt you» 

 

«Lexa.. Aden is fine. He is okay, back to normal. The accident didn't seem to affect him that much» Clarke said and wiped the girl’s tears away. 

 

«Are you sure?»

 

«Yes, now stop this, it’s not healthy, and I miss my wife» Clarke said as she turned off the engine, and for the first time in a week, she kissed her wife again. 

 

 

 

A few weeks later, the same problem with work ensued. 

 

«Clarke.. are you sure? I just, I don’t trust myself with him» Lexa said, the anxiety in her voice clear. 

 

«I trust you, okay. I know it wont happen again» Clarke said and kissed her cheek. 

 

«Say bye to mommy» Clarke said as she kissed the top of her sons head. «really Lexa. You’ll be fine.» Clarke said before she left. 

 

Lexa found herself strapping her son to the carseat again. She trippel checked the buckle of his belt, and adjusted the mirror above his seat. The she got in the car and adjusted the rearview mirror so that she could see him before she drove off. 

 

 

 

 

«Hey? Lexa? The daycare called again? did you forget to drop Aden off? is everything okay?»

 

«Yeah, everything is fine, I just, wanted to be with him for a little while first» Lexa said as she stared at her son at the check up table. 

 

«Okay, yeah, I’m going to the OR right now, but if you feel like you need to call just do it. Harper is watching my phone in case. I love you» Clarke said and Lexa sighed. 

 

«I love you too» Lexa said before she hung up. 

 

 

«He seems to be fine, Lexa. No need to worry.» The doctor said as he listened to the babys lungs and heart. 

 

«Are you sure? he just seems a little off and I didn’t want to take any chances» Lexa explained to him and he looked at her understandingly. 

 

«I see… well, he is fine, nothing to worry about.» The doctor said as he handed the child over to his mother.

 

«I.. okay. thank you» Lexa said as she walked out of the room. She suddenly bumped into someone, and looked up to find Clarke staring at her. 

 

«Lexa? what are you doing here? is Aden okay?» The blonde asked worriedly. 

 

«He’s fine. he is perfect actually, I just, I was a bit paranoid» Lexa explained and Clarke nodded. 

 

«How do you feel about me taking the rest of the day off to spend time as a family? The operation got called off for another two days» Clarke smiled and Lexa grinned back at her. 

 

«I love you, Clarke Griffin-Woods»

 

«I love you too, Lexa Griffin-Woods. so much».

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
